


Creep (Coachella Version)

by Sheogorath



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Humour, Parody, Satire, Stamped with the Lenz Seal of Approval, copyfraud, legislation abuse, lyrics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-22
Updated: 2013-10-22
Packaged: 2017-12-30 03:27:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1013533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sheogorath/pseuds/Sheogorath
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A few times since I gained an online presence in 2010, I've read about a cover version of Creep performed by Prince, but I can't find a video of it anywhere. So I had to imagine what he sang instead. };D</p>
            </blockquote>





	Creep (Coachella Version)

## Creep (Coachella Version)

When Lenz was here in court  
Wouldn't look her in the eye  
Her toddler likes music  
Fair Use makes me cry  
If you use my music  
I'll see your ass in court  
And I think I'm special  
I'm so fucking special

But I'm a prick, I'm a dickhead  
'Cos I pull YouTube videos  
Even when they're Fair Use

I don't care who it hurts  
I want to have control  
I have a perfect body  
And a greedy corporate soul  
I've only just noticed  
That I'm not around  
I'm too fucking special  
Well, I think I'm special

But I'm a prick, I'm a dickhead  
'Cos I pull YouTube videos  
Even when they're legal

She's winning in this court  
She's winning  
I lose, lose, lose, lose  
Lose  
I abuse DMCA  
Whenever I want  
I'm so fucking special  
Well, I think I'm special

But I'm a prick, I'm a dickhead  
'Cos I pulled online videos  
Though they weren't my IP  
No, they weren't my IP

**Author's Note:**

> Copyright © 2013 Romersa's Protégé. Individuals and groups are free to copy, share, and perform this work for all purposes except large scale distribution, subject to credit being given and any derivatives being released under the same or a similar licence. All other rights reserved.  
> (Adapted from 'Creep'; Copyright © 1989 Thom Yorke. All rights reserved.)


End file.
